The Funeral That Will Never Come To Pass
by ashangel101010
Summary: The Wizards of the Black Circle hold a funeral for Duman.


The Funeral That Will Never Come To Pass

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- O Death from Supernatural

Duman died. He was "killed" by the Magician known as Nabu. Luckily, Ogron decided to reward Nabu and his blushing fiancée. After the defeat of the Earth Fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle can focus on their greatest mission they have undertook. In a forgotten field that borders Ireland and Britain, there are remains of an ancient church. On the outside of the church is tumbling mud bricks with creeping ivy and patches of clovers. There is no door just a gaping arch that even the unfaithful can stroll in. The interior of the church has only one stone bench that is conveniently in the middle of the room. There is a stone pulpit with some crosses etched into it by rebellious Catholics. Today was not about the vandalism of the pulpit, or the eerie peace on Earth for now, or even about ruling over the humans and punishing those who oppose them.

"_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over 'til another year"_

Three men are gathered here to hold a funeral for a fallen brother. Ogron starts first. He is in a black tuxedo with a black tie and a red handkerchief in his lapel. Ogron's wavy, blood-red hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. He does not start with a quote from the bible or how Duman will be missed like preachers and priests typically tend to do. Duman did not believe in God, so Ogron will not even mention God even in his own house. Ogron starts spinning a tale of how Duman started off as nothing but a beast without a name in a cage. He was enslaved by an evil Earth Fairy that used him as bait for the circus animals or the humans that paid to watch her evil shows. Duman was treated like a brainless mutt (borrowing the term from Duman's vocabulary) even though he had the power to shape-shift into any animal or any person. Duman was alone and hurt just like Ogron was when he found Duman. Together Duman and Ogron burned down the circus and murdered the evil Fairy. Ogron taught Duman how to read and write even though Duman didn't like stories and he had no one else to write letters to. Duman enjoyed hunting more than anything else.

"_But what is this, that I can't see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me"_

Ogron would then return to the pew and sit beside a solemn Gantlos. Anagan would speak next. Anagan had on a navy-blue suit with an unknown pink flower, probably from Flora, in his lapel. His dreaded hair is slicked back like Medusa's snakes with oil. Anagan admits that he rarely spent any time with Duman. The only time Anagan would talk to Duman alone was when Duman needed knowledge. Anagan has only two kinds of knowledge, nature and carnal. Duman did not give a damn about nature and he admitted about being sexually insecure. Duman didn't go to Ogron because it was just too embarrassing or Gantlos because…..of his feelings. Duman beeline for Anagan, and Anagan had no problem telling him how to flirt even though Duman only flirted with men. Anagan taught him that flirting and hunting were similar in the sense that they both involved prey. Duman became much more confident thanks to that analogy.

"_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul" _

Anagan takes a seat behind Ogron because he would like to be isolated at the moment. The last and most important speaker is Gantlos. Gantlos still has on his signature outlaw hat because it was a treasured memento of the era he spent with Duman out in the Wild West. He is wearing a dark grey and red pinstripe suit with only a picture of Duman tucked deep inside his lapel. He does not speak about his time that he spent with Duman or rage about his broken heart. No, he speaks as calm as an executioner that knew of love and lost it. He loves Duman much more than hunting or himself. He could only talk, sometimes forcing himself to, about the snippets of deep love and near profession of aforementioned love. He can recall getting riled up when Duman was "flirting" with another man, a man with blonde hair and muscles. Yet, he was never angry at Duman; Gantlos envied the bastards (that may sometime be found dead the next morning) because they got Duman for the night. Gantlos will never be able to tell Duman how he really felt, how scared he was of love. Gantlos will never love again.

"_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul"_

Gantlos goes back to his seat and numbly stares at the pulpit like he is waiting for someone to close. He could be waiting for Duman to come and give his final words. No one in the group knows if Duman did say his final words. If the Magician was alive, they could torture Duman's final words out of him. The now three Wizards would spend hours and hours inside the ancient church. What were they waiting for? Were they waiting for their fourth member to materialize? Were they waiting for their little brother to come back? Were they even waiting at all? None of these questions can be answered because none of this really happened.

"_Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell."_

The funeral never actually happened. Right now at this very moment, the three men are frozen inside the heart of the Omega Dimension. They did not beat the Earth Fairies. They did not defeat the Winx Club. Instead, they were defeated. They could not avenge Duman. They could not even save themselves. Perhaps, they were doomed from the start. Maybe Ogron's God decided to punish them after all this time. Either way, they are nothing more than icicles that are neither dead nor alive. They were not sleeping because their faces were frozen with fear. They did not want to die just like Duman. Unlike Duman, they did not beg to live. No one can hear them now. No one can hear their silent screams.

"_Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end is here..."_


End file.
